Get Over YOurself!
by Princessinthecorner16
Summary: SHe loved him. he loved her. he broke her heart. he doesnt notice. Cheree Lokel is the ex gf of Jacob black. they loved eachother until Bella Swann came. She ruined everything. Jacob imprints on Cheree he doesnt care. he wants bella. he killed CHeree insd
1. Chapter 1

Get Over Yourself! NEW STORY!

**A: N/ Hello People this is my first Jacob Occ. Story it's pretty exciting! First thing this is not like other stories even when you swear up and down that it is! It is not… you might also get slightly offended about Jacob and Cheree because one they aren't doing anything right and two Jacob will just piss you off. Litterly… and Bella well if you haven't read my other stories you would know that I was totally anti Bella! And still am! But I have fallen back in love with some vampires but my heart goes to the pack! These are the good vamps that are the good guys now Edward{I used to hate him thought he was a manipulator he's not its Bella} Emmitt Rosalie Felix Eseme and Jasper ohh and Jane and Alec and Tanya those are the only good vamps so far… but whatever! Here is the prefix and review and tell me if it sounds good because I don't know but yea review and stuff!**

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST MY OWN OCC. AND THE PLOT LINE THANK YOU!**

"_**Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings." **_

― _**Anaïs Nin**_

_**Today I died….**_

_**Okay that was sort of clichéd it's not like I got shot or anything or mugged then rapped or stabbed in the chest 400 times nope I just have been died for the past 8 months figuratively you know like on that show I'm dead inside yea…okay but today was different because I saw them. I always knew that I would see them somewhere kissing or stuff, which we didn't even do and that killed me more than a gun shot or being stabbed that, would've token the pain away permently but this pain killed me emotionally and so I tell you dear readers it might not have physically killed me but It killed me in the inside because today is the day that changed everything and no I am not going to pull a Bella with all that zombie shit and really that girl watches too much walking dead, like watch the wizards of OZ or something God get therapy off point but okay… **_

_**Now anyone who knows me like really knows me knows that I hate fairytale endings, the prince and the princess living happily ever after the Cinderella and Prince Charming the Happily ever After's and no Prince Charming has any one heard of independent women like really I don't need one and never will prince charming can go blow himself. But no one really knows why. And I don't know why not! It's pretty simple really.**_

_**Because my fairy tale ending was stolen from me! IT WAS FUCKIN STOLEN FROM ME BY THAT FUCKIN BITCH! I DON'T KNOW WHY EVERY BODY FALLS AT THE FUCKING GROUND SHE WALKS ON! WHY, WHY ARENT I GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! Why just answer me... Why I'm not good enough just answer that one question. That's the question I have been asking myself for the past year. Just that one simple question I asked over and over in my head.**_

_**She took him from me…maybe not consciously but she took him. And he let her… Some people don't know why I even stick around! Because he wants her the Human inside him not the wolf wants her. The wolf wants me. But If I know anything about JACOB Fucking Black is that he gets what he wants no matter what the price. Because too him the wolf was wrong its true mate was "Bella" and he didn't even get the chance like he knew it wasn't going to work out… Like the human knew what was better not the stupid wolf…**_

_**I had his heart once too you know. I had it and I cherished it. I protected it and in return he had mine or still does. But I don't have his heart anymore him or her or maybe both unconsciously ripped it away from me. **_

_**I knew from the first time he talked about her 1 year ago that he loved her. He loved her more than he loved me. I just knew like mothers integrin you could see it in his eyes that she was a goddess to him.**_

_**And IT WASN'T FAIR! HE SHOULDVE LOVED ME HE WAS DATING ME NOT THAT FUCKING H-HOE! M-ME-E N-NNOT HE-ER M-ME JUST ME! I could see it in his eyes his beautiful eyes that could make any person melt even the cold hearted. **_

_**He was like that. You just couldn't not love him any one with eyes loved him. So in a way I don't blame her. No matter how much I want too. To scream that, that is mine and not yours so get your fuckin hands off bitch. But I know if I do it would just kill him for someone to tell this to his precious "Bells" too. So I don't even though I so desperately want too. The human part just wants to give up and say adios amigo and get the fuck away from me but the imprinted side wants me to tear her limb from limb and to mark our territory and say "if you even dare touch this you better know a fucking good lawyer and doctor. Mmhmm" **_

_**None of the guys really knew why we broke up then. The day of my birthday the supposed happiest day of the year, but not this year it probably was the worst. No it was not him that did it. It was me… just me. And you want to know what he said? When I told him that It was over? You probably already have an idea don't you! Okay get ready are you ready? He said "why?'" just why nothing but why. If you said "why", I applaud you. I really do. **_

_**It hurt that he didn't even care not that I could see. He was my boyfriend he should've known better. He really should've. That I guess was another strike to our relationship… **_

_**Here's the thing Jacob Black might not have been the smartest cookie in the bunch but he had to have known! Don't you think? Or else Bella Fucking Swan was just on his mind more than I was… and I said "you know why" and I walked away and that was the end of it. He didn't even come after me he let me walk away. Because he should know why… he should've remembered. But I guess it wasn't that shocking he already forgot about our anniversary. He shouldn't have but he did. I guess that was a check against us I guess. Because we were supposed to meet up at this stupid restaurant that I can't even remember the name of. You want to know a secret though? He stood me up because, b-because Bella came calling and what Bella wants Bella gets. And he must not have cared about our relationship that much then…**_

_**And she wanted Jacob she wants him and now she has him nothing is standing in her way except a very mad demanding wolf that wants me...**_

_**My family thinks its stupid that I am still depressed about our breakup and he's just a boy there are plenty fish in the sea and my reply was not if they keep on polluting the ocean. Did you get it like the pollution is the slutts and there polluting… okay forget it.**_

_**But my daddy knows he's part of the counsel and so does my mom so all they say is that he will come around but I don't think he ever will fully not what she will do I know what she going to do I just do. But not my siblings so, so they want to beat him and Bella up bit that's not really possible since you know wolf? Yea whatever… **_

_**Anyway as I was saying I got tired of waiting. Leah says she should go beat him up for doing it too me. Even though to me it's a little hip a critical since Sam was dating her and he imprinted on her cousin. But for me for me it was the other way around. I WAS THE ONE FUCKING DATING HIM NOT N-NOT HER! NOT HER… **_

_**It's hypercritical well because our roles are just reversed. But I don't think she's that bitter anymore since she's seen what it has done to me and I don't think she wants that to happen to Emily no matter how much she hates her now… **_

_**But she took him. And he would always, always be hers not mine never mine. But she did it on purpose or in my heart she did…and he doesn't give a dam that I hurt that I want him. That HE IS MINE NOT HERS, but not to him he's her's. And nothing will change that. **_

_**He even told the secret to her before me. His own Dam imprint he couldn't even tell. She knew for 3 months before me. And you want to know what I looked like Dam foolish let me tell you! And it hurt more then you could imagine. I was very heartbroken… very, very heartbroken more like shattering.**_

_**But I guess that's what I deserve since I am not good enough for him.. she is though I used to be but not anymore. And I know what I am doing and nothing is going to stop me and I mean nothing not even him. Not this time. Because this time I'm in control. No one else just me.**_

_**And I have one confession and that is I am not Cinderella. I am not Snow White I am not in a fucking fairy tale this is my story and there may be parts that you might get defensive their might even be parts that you cry this story might just bring you hope that you can live without a guy It might even just maybe make you smile. But in the end its just my story just mine but sometimes I wish it wasn't mine at all sometimes I really wish there were kings and queens and prince charming's to come save the day so I might not have to be so brave. But you just have to know one thing about me my life isn't a fairy tale and I don't need a prince charming and if you do well good luck waiting for him because 9 out of 10 times yours and even my prince charming got mixed up with the evil step sister who pretended that her foot could fit in that glass slipper. And here's a little secret who really wants to put there foot in the glass slipper sometimes you just have to take what's yours. But the problem someone might have already had stolen him. But the question is, is he really worth the fight? And that my friend is the question I cannot answer for you. Because it's your fairy tale. And who ever said we can't make our own fairy tale and this my friends is mine. But sometimes I really wish it wasn't because what if you want to change yours? What then… that my friends is the answer you just have to come up with yourself and that might be the hardest of them all… because I don't want to change mine not just yet.**_

_**If you want to know why I don't will that my friend is only just the beginning you have to read the fairy tale to get to the happy ending but this story doesn't have a happy ending not just yet. Because my story has just begun… My name is Cheree Shyanne Lokel and I have just one thing to say Live to your fullest die laughing fall into likeness with someone, get into fights swear up and down say no and DO the impossible but never fall in love because love, love destroys you and my love destroyed me no worse mine killed me.. and remember that the fairy tales will never have a happy ending no matter how hard you try because no matter what some time or another love always dies and that's just the fucking truth…**_

_**It took me by surprise**_

_**When I saw you standin' there**_

_**Close enough to touch**_

_**Breathin' the same air**_

_**You asked me how I'd been**_

_**I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine**_

_**Oh, but baby I was lyin'**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm dyin' here inside**_

_**And I miss you more each day**_

_**There's not a night I haven't cried**_

_**And baby, here's the truth**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**(And, that's what I really meant to say)**_

_**And as you walked away**_

_**The echo of my words**_

_**Cut just like a knife**_

_**Cut so deep it hurt**_

_**I held back the tears**_

_**Held on to my pride and watched you go**_

_**I wonder if you'll ever know**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm dyin' here inside**_

_**And I miss you more each day**_

_**There's not a night I haven't cried**_

_**And baby, here's the truth**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**(And, that's what I really meant to say)**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm really not that strong**_

_**No matter how I try**_

_**I'm still holdin' on**_

_**And here's the honest truth**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**And, that's what I really meant to say**_

_**That's what I really meant to say**_

_**That's what I really meant to say**_

_**A: N/ so how was it? Was it good bad terrible didn't make any sense tell me I want to know! If you thought it was sad I thought it was! Very much so review and tell me if you liked it! And go read my other stories! And I have the pics of Cheree and her family up on my profile so go check that out! Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story! **_

_**Peace,**_

_**PhysoPenguan64 **_


	2. Chapter 2: Play grond accident

Get Over Yourself! NEW CHAPTER

**A:N/ Hello everyone it's been a while and yea this is going to be a flashback chapter were it all began and stuff and I promise it will be getting longer as time goes on! And I don't want to start were he imprinted on her. I want to begin where they met where they fell in love where they fell out in love and were she just stopped caring and all the fights and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come! I also got some pics of the people up on my profile so go check those out! And like I said this is going to take place when they are 3! So yea please review and crap and all that stuff! ENJOY!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed such as terry that was it so THANK YOU terry that was very nice! And everyone who put me on author and story alert it means a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA I JUST OWN MY PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS AND ALL THE OTHER STUFF AND SADLY NOT THE PACK EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO SOO BAD! **

"_**Sooner or later we've all got to let go of our past." **_

― _**Dan Brown, Deception Point**_

_**Ring around the rosie,**_

_**A pocket full of posies,**_

_**Ashes! Ashes!**_

_**We all fall down!**_

_**1992 **_

_**La push Play ground **_

_**2 years old**_

_MISSY's POV_

"_CHEREE DON'T DO THAT YOUR GOING TO FALL!" I screamed to my little baby my youngest yet. All my other children were playing in the sand with their friends or on the basketball court. Which freaked me out to no end! God kids they give you a heart attack! _

_We'll let me introduce myself, my name is Missy Lokel and I'm married to Jimmy Lokel. I have 9 kids and I am pregnant with my 10__th__! Yes that is allot it's just I get pregnant really easily we use protection but it just doesn't work! But I won't give them up I love them to much! And I don't regret a single one of them! Any way… I am half Native American to be exact Quileute my father was the Quileute one and I am also have Brazilin from my mother's side I am also a doctor at Forks Hospital. My husband Jimmy is full Quileute. And his family is part of the elders of the tribe, Jimmy also owns his own construction company that is in Port Angels. Our oldest child is Fayla who is 16 and is playing basketball with her brothers and her friends. Next is Charlie my oldest son he is 15 and my little boy even if he is the oldest. After Charlie is my 2__nd__ son Shamuz, who is 14, and an 8__th__ grader. My 2__nd__ daughter is Ginger she mostly takes over the Brazilin side and not really the Quileute side like Fayla, while my sons took over the Quileute side she is 12 years old. My next child is Bryannca who is who is 9 and really took over the Quileute side and looks nothing like her sisters and mostly like her brothers. Then there is Aaron who is 8 and is like his brothers with the darker skin tone like his dad. My next son is Quinten who is 6 and my last son so far who is a mix of both sides so he doesn't really have the dark skin but the black hair. Then there is Teagen who is 4 and my second youngest daughter. Who has light brown skin and brown hair that is wavy and is a big sister to my youngest who is Cheree. Cheree who is 2 years old and my youngest yet. She has glowing light brown hair and shiny long golden brown hair that is loosely curly and bluish green eyes that are very weird. I am also pregnant with a little boy that is due any minute now. His name is going to be Vincent and if it's a girl her name is going to be Daniela. _

_I have a pretty big family and I love them all. Well except for right now when I was talking to Sara Black her husband is the Chief of the tribe and is on the counsel like my husband. She has 3 children twin girls named Rachel and Rebecca who are 9 same ages as Bryannca and a little boy named Jacob who is the same age Cheree. _

"_MOMMY, MOMMY Jacob and Cheree are fighting and they are hitting each other!" Ginger screamed at me. It took us awhile to comprehend but when it did! Let's just say me and Sara was both pissed!_

"_What where are they? Why didn't you pull them apart" I and Sara screamed at ginger. _

"_Over there!" she tried to say but I and Sara were already running well me not so much since I was 8 months pregnant more likely wobbling. _

"_GIVE IT BACK! JACOB I WILL TELL YOUR MOMMY!" Cheree screamed _

"_NO YOU WON'T, YOU BABY I FOUND IT FIRST!" Jacob screamed right back_

"_NAUH I DID! IT'S MINE NOT YOURS!"_

"_GIVE IT BACK YOU BRAT ITS MINE!" After that comment Jacob pushed Cheree and grabbed the 'rock' they found or one of them found_

"_AHHHH MOMMY HE PUSHED ME JACOB PUSHED ME MOMMY I HAVE A BRUISE NOW MOMMY IT HURTZ GET IT BACK SHAMUZ I WANT MY ROCK MOMMMMY!" Cheree wailed slashed screamed_

"_JACOB EMPRHIM BLACK YOU DO NOT HURT A GIRL DO YOU HEAR ME MISTER! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! APOLIGES JACOB NOW! IF YOU DON'T YOU WONT BE GOING TO QUILS THIS AFTERNOON! DO YOU HEAR ME JACOB HUH!" Sara screamed at him while dragging him away and tossing the rock on the ground._

"_BUT MOMMY SHE STARTED IT FIRST! IT WASN'T ME!" Jacob cried_

"_TELL THAT TO THE LITTLE GIRL WHO IS CRYING MISTER!"_

"_Honey are you okay?" I asked my baby girl_

"_NO IT HURTZ BADLY MOMMY" she wailed_

"_Where does it hurt sweetie?" _

"_My elbow!"_

"_Uahh mom her elbow is like hanging out of the skin!" Ginger exclaimed_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY ELBOW IS NOT YOU LIARER!" Cheree shrieked_

"_Yes it is you daft just look! I am not making this up mom!" Ginger pleaded _

"_Oh my god it is Missy you should really look! And you Jacob how could you do this to her! You are not going anywhere for the next MONTH!" Sara said angrily_

"_But Momma…" Jacob tried to talk but Sarah didn't let him finish_

"_But nothing Mister get in the car NOW and wait there till I get your sisters you hear me!" _

"_Yes momma." But he stayed exactly where he was and didn't do what she said like he was waiting for something. _

"_Missy we will pay for the hospital bill just give it to Billy and we will pay for it!" Sarah pleaded_

"_It's fine Sara I can do it for free you know this! I am a doctor its nothing really!" I tried to say_

"_No I want to do this! Jacob will apologize when he sees her at church Sunday!"_

"_Fine I guess could you round up the kids for me I want Fayla and Charlie to take them home."_

"_Of course I will go get them! And Jacob don't you move a muscle!" she scolded after she told him she ran off to the basketball courts to get my oldest children. _

"_Yes momma." But she was already gone._

"_How are you dear?"_

"_It hurtz!" She said quietly with tears running down her face._

"_It will get better sweetie mommy will get it better I promise!" I whispered _

"_Promise?" she said timidly _

"_Of course sweetie" At that moment my two oldest children came running up. All sweaty from the basketball game_

"_IS SHE OKAY? WHERE IS SHE? LET ME SEE HER!" Both Fayla and Charlie screamed_

"_Fay, Fay is that you? Char, Char?" Cheree said_

"_Oh My God Cher what happened! How did this happen? Does it hurt!" Fayla questioned with tears in her eyes she loves Cheree very much she looks at her like her own daughter._

"_Yea it does Fay! A lot!" At the same time Charlie was questioning Jacob who was standing there guilty _

"_YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU KID HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BABY SISTER!" Charlie screamed at him._

"_IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TOO I JUST WANTED THE ROCK! DON'T HIT ME!" Jacob screamed_

"_Charlie Stop that this instant! You will not be going screaming at little kids! Do you hear me mister!"_

"_But mom he pushed her and she broke her arm!" he screamed while glaring hardly at Jacob. He tried to let me let him yell at Jacob for accidently pushing Cheree so she put her elbow out of the skin. Or something… _

"_Mom what's wrong? Mrs. Black just said we had to leave because something happened to Cheree?" Bryannca asked shocked_

_All my children were there and were looking at me weirdly waiting for what I was going to do._

"_Okay she just popped her elbow out of her body I'm going to take her to the doctor. Fayla take the girls home and watch them and Charlie watch the boys and take them to Grandpa Georges okay? I don't want anyone to panic she will be fine. I will pick you boys up once we get out of the hospital and Fayla can you call your dad and tell him to meet us at the Hospital and start dinner for me? And get the girls there baths?" I said slashed told them what to do._

"_Of course mom call me once you know what's going to happen! I love you Cheree I hope you're okay pumpkin! And get a green case okay? Those are the best! I will see you when you get home!" Fayla told her Cheree. After that all the kids told the same thing to her basically that they loved her and hoped she got better even Teagen even if she didn't really understand it like Cheree. _

"_Missy just get us the bill and we will pay okay and don't say no it will make me feel a lot better!" _

"_Okay Sara if you incest. Bye guys and get going we will see you later. Shamuz can you left Cheree into the van for me? I can't left her she's to heavy and I wouldn't be able to because of the baby!"_

"_Of course Mom." _

"_I'll see you later Sara at church. Goodbye Jacob it's not your fault don't blame yourself okay honey?" I told him as we went by _

"_Ohh no you don't Mis it is his fault and he will deal with the punishment!" as she said this both Rachel and Rebecca both 'ohhhed' "Stop that this instant or you will be in trouble too!" she scolded her twins_

"_Bye I hope she's better Mrs. Lokel…" Jacob said timidly _

"_Goodbye Jacob." I said back_

_As Cheree passed by I heard or thought I heard something along the lines of 'I'll get you Lokel just you wait!' and Cheree replying 'with sticking her tongue out at him. And I only had one thought on my head if Jacob ever does turn into a wolf and imprint I will laugh my head off its Cheree now there is a funny story. One of them is going to end up dead! I just know it… I am being silly there not going to die! Where did that come form! Weird…_

"_Mommy are you coming?" Cheree questioned_

"_I'm coming sweetheart!" and I forgot all about it from that day on…_

_**UNKNOWN POV**_

_**2012**_

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

_What Missy Lokel didn't know was that one of them does end up dead. And Jacob does imprint. But What Missy also doesn't know that what does happen hits harder to home then she would ever would've thought… one doesn't come out of alive… and that my friends is the mystery. Besides everyone always ends up dead. You might just be next … This was only the beginning because I am coming you never know who will be next that is for me to know and you to find out. But Missy Lokel knew even subconsciously but do you?_

_**Ring around the rosie,**_

_**A pocket full of posies,**_

_**Ashes! Ashes!**_

_**We all fall down!**_

_**We... all…fall… down…**_

_**A: N/ hello readers it's been awhile it's just I have been busy lately I have been sick with mono I don't even know how I got it? I haven't been kissing anyone lately! Like really! And my brothers wouldn't let me touch the computer cuz right after I got better I got strep throat and that sucked ass! And I had school and thanks giving and stuff! And yea and weddings my others cousins! And basketball yea basketball. Had our first game we WON I thought we were going to lose but we didn't! I was happy! And I SAW BREAKING DAWN PART 1! I thought I was going to hate it but alas I did not sadly… DID ANYONE SEE JACOB I DID I WANTED TO SEE HIM NAKED BUT HE WASN'T! And the totally screwed up the pack! They went around clothed! Like in the books they went around half naked! And they were wearing fucking SHIRTS they ruined my fancy! But minus that ohh and the girl they picked for Renesseme sucked ass she was so ugly and Jacob is deadly sexy! I think they messed that one up! Other than that I like wedding reception rocked loved the speech's funniest thing ever! And the honey moon Bella trying to seduce Edward very funny! And yea Review I will update soon please I want to know what you think! And If you don't get the meaning of the rhyme look it up I thought it went well with this story so look and see what it means. And the last part I didn't mean to put it in it just came to me! And I thought it was epic! I don't even know who this UNKNOWN POV is so if you have suggestions about who it could be Review and tell me because I am generally interested now… Also look at my profile for the pics and stuff and REVIEW IT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND AND MAKES THE CHAPTERS COME OUT FASTER! **_

_**LOVE, **_

_**PhyscoPenguan64 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Announcement to all stories of mine_

Okay hi long time no see? Yes I am a bitch for not updating in like a year. But I have excuses. 1 school got very demanding! 2 my grandpa who I love very dearly had open heart surgery and was in the hospital for like a month and he couldn't really do anything so i had to help take care of him! My brother graduated from high school I had 2 help get ready for that! For no one would allow me on my computer so I had 2 reviews and read stories from my nook! Which I cannot write stories from! 5 fan fictions deleted one of my stories which I was not pleased about one bit. Just cuz it had the word bitch in it. In the summary.( you lost me to her) and you want to know the funny thing? i was going to update that story. This makes me not even want to write.

but alas if you did my harry potter story character thing I can't remember what that story is called but whatever I'm not giving up on it will just take me awhile to get it out. Because I am lazy person. But, my other stories are going to be edited, and i am looking for a beta because yea. I still have wonderful ideas but you do not know them yet!

I am sorry... I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. :( I would hate me to... but they all need fix ups and yea.

Also I will not update in the winter or spring. Because school is just to busy for that. But I am a summer slash fall writer so that is when you are going to get your updates. Not regularly but they will come. And yea sorry everyone... i will be deleting them and putting them all back up in the future...

Check out my profile for future updates.

Thankyou,

PhyscoPenguan64


End file.
